Getting A Few Things Done Before Hogwarts
by Yami Yami Yugi
Summary: Discontinued. Yugi and friends face a problem when an Egyptian boy named Malik joins their school. How do they deal with it? And then what are these feelings Yugi is suddenly having for a certain yami? And then, an invitation to Hogwarts!
1. New Student

A/N: Hello everyone!  I'm back with a new story.  I know I should be working on "Discoveries" but I suddenly go inspired for this.  Don't worry I'll have the next chapter of it up soon.  Anyway, I will now turn the computer over to our favorite kawaii hikari's: Ryou and Yugi!

Ryou & Yugi:  Hi.  Yami Yami's got this idea half way through camp from another YGO freak, and now we are going to have to deal with it, somehow…

YYY: Oh come on!  It won't be that bad will it?

R&Y: Well…

YYY: Don't answer!  You are going to support this fic and you are going to like it!  OKAY!?

R&Y: *squeak* yes ma'am.

YYY: Good.  Now before we begin I would like to make a warning.  This and all my other fics are based on the dub version and a few things I picked up on the Internet about the original.  And by the way, I LIKE THE DUB! GET IT?

*****

Disclaimer: This will apply to all chapters.  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  Get it?  Got it?  Good.

*****

Warnings: Shounen-ai in later chapters.

*****

Chapter one:  New Student

*****

Yugi walked down the streets of Domino City.  It had been almost a year since Battle City and most of the events were forgotten.  He was glad everything has calmed down.  No more freaks after his puzzle.  No more Rare Hunters.  No more threats.  No more danger around every corner.  And most of all, no more Marik!  With all this gone, life had pretty much gone back to normal.

Well, as normal as it could be with the spirit of a five thousand year old pharaoh living in a piece of jewelry.  Okay puzzle.  But you know the story by now, so lets not get into details.

Yugi sighed and kept walking.  It was the first day of school and he wasn't all that thrilled.  _But then who really is at the end of summer?_  He asked himself.

"Well, Joey seems pretty happy to me," said a voice from behind him.

"Ahhh!" he jumped backwards into a fence tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face.  He spit out some dirt and said, "I really wish you would stop doing that Yami."

"Hahaha, sorry aibou," he said helping Yugi up.  "But really, Joey does seem pretty happy to me."

Yugi looked ahead to see the school Joey and Tristan were among the many students already at school.  

"Hey guys!" Yugi called to the boys.  They turned to him and waved.

"Hi Yugi.  What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, Joey, why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

The taller boy grinned.  "Didn't you hear?  Tea moved to a new school.  She's gone! Yeah!"

Yugi sweat-dropped.  "Joey!  That's not very nice."

"Aw come on Yugi.  Don't tell me she didn't annoy you even a little."

"Yeah Yugi.  I mean really," Tristan said joining the conversation.

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Sure she did, but she was my first friend, so that does count for something.  But anyway, we should be getting inside.  Class is gonna start soon."

The three boys headed inside, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them from behind the wall.

He boy watched them leave and sighed leaning against the brick wall.  _Of all the schools in all of Japan, why did I have to go to THIS one?_  He thought as he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair.  He sighed once more and made his way into the building.

*****

Yugi took a seat next to Joey and in front of Tristan.  He looked around the classroom to see many familiar faces.  He saw Bakura walk into the classroom and waved at him.  Bakura waved back and took a seat next to him.

He also noticed in the back of the classroom Seto Kaiba was sitting quietly reading a book.  He always wondered why Kaiba even bothered to come to school. The guy ran is own company!  He didn't need school.

Yugi was snapped out of his thought as his teacher came in.

"Good morning students," he said.  "I hope you all had an enjoyable vacation.  Now before we begin, I have a small announcement to make.  We have a new student joining us this year.  I hope that you will make him feel right at home.  So please welcome Mr. Marik Ishtar."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Kaiba's heads all snapped up as the figure walked into the classroom.  He was wearing the blue school uniform, had lavender eyes, and pale blonde hair that fell slightly above his shoulders.  Marik Ishtar had returned.

~*TBC*~


	2. Bullies

Yami Yami Yugi: Yes, I'm back to pester you.

Yugi: But you haven't really pestered them much with this story yet, have you.

YYY: Oh, shut up Yugi.

Ryou: You know, he has a point. One skimpy chapter isn't considered pestering.

YYY: That's enough. You two are just out to get me.

Y&R: Yep ^__^

YYY: *sigh*

****

Disclaimer: Look back one chapter to see it.

****

Chapter 2: Bullies 

Malik sat alone in the back of his Math class. He had it with Yugi and Joey and so far it was a nightmare. Every three seconds they would shoot dirty looks at him then whisper something to each other. 

But he couldn't say he blamed them. No, they had every right to be angry with him, after everything he'd done.

But at the same time he felt they were being rather unfair. For the most part he had been under the influence of his insane yami. And even what he did do on his own will, he was different now. He had changed. He was no longer after their blood, taking control of their minds, or sending rare hunters after them. He was just a sixteen year old boy who wasn't bothering anybody.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. He packed up his books and headed to his next period: Gym.

In the locker room everyone was really tense around him. There were a few whispers going around but that was it. Malik finished changing into his Gym clothes and exited the changing rooms. He waited in the gym as the rest of the class came in.

Inwardly, Malik groaned. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, _and_ Seto were all in this class. This was going to be a nightmare. The coach announced what they were going to be doing in the class today. They were playing soccer.

Class was worse than he thought. Nobody passed the ball to him, nobody cheered when he scored a goal, and his own teammates even took the ball from him. But that wasn't the worst. What he hated the most was after gym when he had to shower.

This was a problem because of his back. The hieroglyphics carved into it would definitely be seen by the rest of the boys. His other option was to leave his shirt on in the shower. He went with that one, but it was clear that everyone would be talking about it later.

****

~ Yugi's POV ~ 

It's been about a week since Malik came to school. All of us involved in Battle City did our best to keep our distance. I had this feeling that Malik was going to do something sooner or later, so I kept my guard up. And so did Yami.

He's been ready to jump out of his soul room and switch with me the second Malik's name was heard. But so far He wasn't needed for it. Like I said, we were keeping our distance.

Now that I think of it, everyone in school was keeping away from Malik. Most people thought of him as a freak. As I walked down the halls between classes on day I heard part of a conversation between some of the boys in my class.

"Did you see all that gold the guy was wearing? He probably thinks he's better than the rest of us."

"Yeah," another said. "But he's just a pathetic little loner."

"You know, I heard that not even Yugi Motou will hang out with him. And Yugi gets along with almost anyone."

"That's about as lame as it gets!"

The group laughed and left the hallway to get to their next class. I frowned and kept on walking, passing several other students on the way. I had just turned the corner when I saw it happening…

****

~ Normal POV ~

Malik walked down the hall to his next class his backpack over his shoulder and a few books in his arms. He was almost there when he was stopped in the middle of the hallway by a group of thugs. They each stood about five inches higher than him and had identical smirks on their faces. Malik tried walking around them but one of them pushed him back into a row of lockers.

"Hey Malik," one of them said. "What's up. Do you like it here at Domino?" 

"Get away from me," he growled.

The boy growled and slammed him into the lockers, grabbing him by the collar. "Didn't you hear me? I said how's it going?" 

Malik gave him a glare. "Get off of me," he said impatiently. He didn't have time for this.

"Hey, what is this thing?" one of the others held up a golden object. Malik gasped. They must have taken it from his backpack. The other boy started tossing it around in his hands.

Now he was mad. He kicked the guy who pinned him to the lockers hard in the gut. Then he rounded on the one that was holding his Rod. But before he had time to attack, one of the others caught him by surprise and gave him a swift kick in the shins. 

Malik fell to his knees and the thugs picked him up and shoved him in one of the lockers and closed it. Malik banged on the door of the locker helplessly. The group laughed and left the hallway, dropping Malik's things on the floor.

"Let me out of here! Please, someone get me out!" he shouted from inside. A few tears ran down his face. He was terribly claustrophobic and being trapped in a locker was _not_ helping! He continued banging in the door until he heard a voice.

"Malik, are you okay?"

"Get me out of here!" he cried, almost hysterically. This was not good. His claustrophobia was getting worse by the second.

"Just hang on! I'll go get help!"

Yugi was gone and Malik continued pounding on the door. He just wanted to get out, just get out. He didn't care that banging on the door was useless, that he was making a fool of himself, that everyone would be talking about this. He just wanted out of the locker and out of the school.

At that moment the door was swung open on he fell out. He looked around to see the janitor, Yugi, and a bunch of students crowded around him. He stood up and started running down the hallway, pushing through and knocking down several students. He just ran down the hall and out of the school. He didn't turn back or stop to pick up anything, not even him Millennium Rod. He just ran away.

****

YYY: That's it for now. Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I want a whole bunch of reviews! Pweeeeeeese! *gives puppy dog look*


	3. Twins

Yami Yami Yugi: Alright.  After a VERY long wait I'm here with another chapter.  I'm just gonna shut up and let you read and do my notes at the end.  K?

****

Disclaimer:  Click back and you'll find it.

****

Marik finally stopped when he reached his house.  He leaned against the wall breathing heavily.  It was a long run from the school!  Once he had caught his breath, he opened the door to his house and stepped inside.  

He plopped down the couch and sighed.  The house was quiet and he was going to take advantage of every second of it.  After all, it wouldn't be long before…

"UNCLE MARIK!"  He barely had a chance before a pair of tiny pink blobs tackled him down.

"Yahiko!  Misao!  [1] Get off!"  He laughed along with the pair of eight year olds as they hopped of his body.  "Now what's got you two so excited?  You're more hyper than usual.  And why do you look so… pink?"  He raised an eyebrow and looked over the twins.  It was true.  They were both completely covered in pink, er, something.

The two of them started talking all at once.

"We were in art class…"

"Making bunnies!"

"…Wasn't enough glue…"

"And had to share…"

"Yahiko wouldn't share!"

"She fell backwards…"

"You pushed me!"

"…Into the pink corner."  [2]

"Other kids fell in too."

"They pushed me in…"

"You jumped!"

"…And we all got into trouble."

"It was you're fault!"

"No, it was yours!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Grrr!"

"Grrr!"

The kids launched at each other and disappeared into a dust cloud.  Marik laughed at their antics as Misao tried to rip her brother's face off.  Just as he was getting ready to pull them apart, his sister, Ishizu, walked in.

"Are you two at it again?  Oh!  Marik, you're home early."  She seemed pretty surprised to see him.

"Yeah well, ran into a little trouble in school today."

"Marik…" he looked at him as she pulled the struggling twins apart.  "What kind of trouble?"

He held his hands up in defense. "It wasn't me I swear!"  She still looked doubtful.  "Sister, I swear, I didn't do it!"

Ishizu sighed.  "Alright, I believe you.  Now I have to do clean up on the pink menaces and then take them to the doctors.  Do you think you can take my shift at the museum?"

"Yeah, sure," he said grabbing his employee pass.   "Later."  He walked down to the end of the black and crossed the street to the museum.  They lived very close so they could get easy access.  

Marik walked in and took a quick look at the working schedule.  Ishizu had 'tour guide' today.  He turned around and was making his way to the group that was starting to form around the stand when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Master Marik!"  He looked around to see Odeon approaching him.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore."

Odeon shrugged.  "Sorry.  Force of habit.  So what are you doing here?  Isn't today your sister's turn to work?"

"Yeah, but she has to clean up the over sized pink belly button lint."

"The what?" he raised an eyebrow with a disturbed look on his face.

"The twins.  Don't ask."

"I wont.  How are those two doing anyway?"

"I haven't seen so much destruction since the Egyptian God Cards."

"Come now, they can't be that bad."

Marik narrowed his eyes.  "Do _you_ want to babysit?"

"Ahem, oh look!  Your tour group is here.  You better be going."

He grinned.  "Alright.  And I'll talk to my sister about that baby sitting job!"  He left Odeon with his thoughts and went to see his group.

He stopped in front of them and took a look.  It was a fairly normal group.  A few teenagers, some kids with their parents, and a few old floks.  He decided to wait a few more minutes incase there was anyone else.  Oh no.  That was a bad idea.

Just joining the group was Yugi and his friends.  Was school over already?  Marik groaned.  This couldn't get worse if, … Oh you have got to be kidding me!

"Come on big brother!  I want to see the exhibit!"

"Mokuba!  Why are we here?  You know who owns this place."

"But you promised!  Besides, Ishizu's nice.  And it's not like Marik's gonna… oh."  He was the first to see who the guide was.

Marik sighed.  He might as well get this over with.

****

Yami Yami Yugi:  Short sweet funny and pointless.

Yugi:  It fits you perfectly.

YYY:  Oh shut up.  

Ryou:  But it's true.

YYY:  *ignoring him* Anyway, don't expect another chapter soon.  I'm really more into Magic of Love right now, and low on ideas.  But I'll update eventually.  Ja.


End file.
